<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boss Battle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682381">Boss Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coomer clones!!, cumflation, orgy i think its called??, the cybernetics department replaced his penis!, welcome to the cum zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole military incident, Bubby find the Coomer clones. Finally, a break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boss Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are under the age 18 or a pro-shipper DNI, thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubby had fucked up big time. The plan to use Gordon as a bargaining token to get to top-soil went really shit, really fast. He ran down the corridor as quietly as he could, looking for anyone he could blame. Left, right, up, down, the corridors all looked the same despite the fact he grew up in the facility his whole life. Though, it wasn’t like Bubby was let out much, especially on the lower levels such as theses. Still, he had a general assumption as to where Coomer went, as seen by the trail of passed out soldiers and dents due to punches in the walls. </p><p>Bubby sighed as he came across another vat of water with no clear pathway. He really hated getting wet but he wasn’t going to turn back to the military soldiers chasing him. So, with that, Bubby dove into the water. He pulled himself out of it, coughing and shivering a bit as the cold water sloshed off of him as he stood up. He blinked a couple of times to get the water out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses to come face to face with Coomer.</p><p>In fact, there were a lot of Coomers. </p><p>“Hello Bubby!” the clones chanted at seemingly their own will, out of sync despite being a hive mind. It was loud and the combinations of several voices shouting shook the room. </p><p>“Coomer, what’s going on?” Bubby said, moving his hands to cover his ears.</p><p>“My clones have unionized! We’re going to escape the game through Gordon’s armhole!”</p><p>“Gordon? Why him?”</p><p>“He is the player afterall, dear Bubby. You have a place to get to though, right?”</p><p>“Oh come on, I can take on all of you!” Bubby said, crossing his arms. He knew he had to go somewhere he wasn’t sure where due to how his event was coded but since Gordon wasn’t there yet and the AIs were practically free to do what they wanted as long as they conformed to the main events, Bubby didn’t see any reason not to postpone his event.</p><p>The Coomer clones dropped their smiles and held up their fists at the same time as if they were synchronized dancers. The only word ringing through their collective heads were “kill”. They looked at Bubby with a doubtful look that Bubby could beat all of them without his fire powers, gone because he was soaking wet from the water level. </p><p>“I didn’t mean fight!” Bubby said, chuckling as he crossed his arms. Bubby needed a break after all. The Coomer clones deactivated their kill mode and looked at Bubby in a confused frown before realizing what he meant. </p><p>“Of course, dear Bubby!” One of the Coomer clones near the front said. Bubby let out a smirk, grabbed the nearest Coomer clone and got busy. He kissed Coomer clone number whatever. It didn’t really matter which one he chose because they were all his boyfriend, just in different bodies and all the other clones could feel it. </p><p>The other clones moved in around Bubby, the warmth of their bodies heating up the room substantially. The clones began to touch Bubby, stroking his hair and tugging off his clothes. The warmth encasing Bubby was comforting and Bubby moved to pull down one of the Coomer clones pants, revealing Coomer’s epic cybernetic cock 3000.</p><p>“The cybernetics department replaced my penis!” the Coomer clones said, the informative tone in their voice echoing the room. </p><p>“I know! We’ve been together for years, Harold!” Bubby said, slowly moving his hand up and down Coomer’s length. The Coomer clones collectively shivered under Bubby’s touch, moving in even closer and pressing their bodies up against him to give him a massage. Bubby pulled down the pants of another Coomer clone and started pleasuring him with his free hand, his other hand still diligently working on the first Coomer clone. </p><p>“Come on, help me out,” Bubby said, out of breath as he looked up towards a third Coomer clone. Bubby’s mouth was open, ready to take Coomer in. </p><p>“Gladly, dear Bubby!” the Coomer clones said in sync, the one Bubby was looking at slipping into his warm mouth with a moan. Bubby moaned and began sucking, his glasses getting jostled and lost in the crowd of warm bodies. It wasn’t a concern of his though since he knew that Coomer would take care of him. The clones around Bubby pressed against him even more, encasing him something like a hug. It was warm and exhilarating and Bubby felt like he was in the center of the world. Technically, since all the Coomer clones were surrounding him, he was in the center of his world. Bubby moaned as a couple of Coomer clones entered him after making sure he was thoroughly prepped. </p><p>The clones moved around Bubby in a singular mass with the focus of pleasuring Bubby. Bubby was already doing so well pleasuring them, touching 5 clones simultaneously which layered the pleasurable feeling onto each individual Coomer clone.</p><p>“Harold, cum in me!” Bubby said, his voice hoarse from the amount of moaning he had done. And so, the Coomer clones did. One of them released in Bubby’s mouth and the Coomer clones already inside Bubby came there. After the Coomer clone inside Bubby had released, they switched, a new Coomer clone ready to fill Bubby up even further. </p><p>Bubby was so full, his stomach slightly bulging from the amount of liquid inside of him. He felt full and warm. The Coomer clone in Bubby at the time Bubby came gently helped him through it and the remaining clones shot their load on Bubby’s body, coating him in ropes of cum. </p><p>“Were those the ropes you were talking about?” Bubby said, a dazed smile on his face as the Coomer clones positioned Bubby in a more comfortable position. Bubby looked at the Coomer clones in adoration, the Coomer clone’s cum inside of him slowly dribbling out. The Coomer clones worked together, pampering Bubby and cleaning him up. One Coomer clone gently kissed Bubby as some of the other clones collected Bubby’s clothes and wiped him down. Another clone pressed Bubby’s glasses into Bubby’s hand, returning them. </p><p>Once Bubby was properly dressed again, he stood up and pulled a small can of spray paint out of his lab coat pocket. He turned to the wall and sprayed “Bubby is best”, marking it to notate he had sex in that spot. </p><p>“I think I have some granola bars nearby,” Bubby said, moving towards the exit. He had secret places of hidden food all around the facility that everyone knew about but never knew exactly where so Coomer didn’t follow him. Once he exited the room though, he got caught by the military who knocked him out and put him in his tube. </p><p>At least he had one (1) break before stuff started happening again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work but it's something ghhdsg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>